


The Mask

by Limence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BroJohn - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Finding Love, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, I self insert myself as a teacher at some point, J writes, John Needs A Hug, Journal Entries, M/M, Most likely ooc most of the time, People cheat on other people, Self Harm, Slow Build, depressed, finding support, first multi-chapter fic, i don't know how to tag these things, john centric, later suicide attempt, mentions of bullying, or DaveJohn, rating might change later, suicidal, uncertain ships at this time, which is horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limence/pseuds/Limence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depression is hard. You suffer through those down days in which you don't want to interact with people. You have those days when you don't even want to get out of bed. Sure, there are days when you feel normal. You are happy and, hey, maybe everything is going to be alright. But then. Then. Then there are the smallest things. The smallest things can set it off again. A word. A gesture. And you go spiraling down again. And it's a cycle.<br/>~<br/>John Egbert has been suffering through depression through most of his high school life. He has learned how to hide it, how to make sure no one knows what he's actually feeling. But as one night comes and passes, he's not so sure he can keep it to himself anymore. He feels his mask start to crumble. His facade is wearing away. He can't hide everything anymore. Will someone notice him breaking down, or will he do something irrevocable before someone can take control and help him through his darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J speaking.  
> Yo. So this is my first multi-chapter fic, I hope y'all will like it. Please read; comments and critique are welcome. If you like it, I'd appreciate kudos or a nice comment or whatever. Anyways. Enjoy~

(Wednesday)

_You know, a person's childhood years influence the rest of that person's life. I'll give you an example. You're praised as a child for getting good grades; you can only assume that there will be disappointment for bad ones, so you strive to maintain those high grades. You are told that you have to do well in school if you want to succeed in life. As you go through the years of elementary and then middle school, you continue to make stellar grades, staying at the top of your class and feeling as if anything less than a perfect grade is not good enough for you. It works out for a while, and you're happy with school and life in general; it's easy enough to make good grades in your relatively easy classes. It starts to change when you hit high school, though. You are suddenly challenged; this work isn't as easy as it was in years previous. Due to the views you were exposed to as a child, you feel like the focus of your life is school; if you can't do well in your academics, you won't be a useful part of society. You start to hate school whereas you used to love it. And though you hate it, you feel as if it is one of the few things you can do right. The hard work starts to drag you down because you become so focused on it, not allowing yourself a break because you HAVE to be better, you HAVE to make everything perfect - you can't do anything less. You start to fall into a depression as you continue through the days, weeks, months, and then years of high school. But you also experience anxiety because you can't NOT do your work. You can't let yourself do anything wrong or you're a mistake; you're not doing anything right and you're going to turn out a failure that won't go anywhere with your life (even though you inwardly know that this is an absurd notion, that you have done plenty of good and that you're not useless. It's still hard to stop the self-deprecating thoughts in your head). You can't let this get out of hand. You can't just say 'fuck it' to that assignment you're dreading to do. So, you can go days feeling like you can't get out of bed, but then make yourself get up because if you don't, you're just wasting away your life. You can procrastinate for days on an assignment you have to do for a class because you absolutely do not want to do it and then panic the last day and wear yourself ragged to get it done on time because you can't chance getting a bad grade and being scolded for being useless and irresponsible (even though you know that your parents would never see you that way and would never say anything like that to you or intentionally make you feel bad). You have those days where you don't want to get out of bed. And you have those days where you can, but it just exhausts you. There's those days you can tolerate people, and there's those days you can't. Either way, you muster through the day with a smile plastered on your face, nobody any wiser on how you feel on the inside because you have perfected the art of disguising yourself: you've perfected your mask. Nobody notices anything different from day to day because you don't allow anyone to see your weaknesses. Sure, there are those times when you are happy, when you are with laughing friends, smiling and joking and having a great time. You may feel as if your depression may finally be resolving. It may finally be leaving you in peace. But then, in the dark of the night when you're alone and have no one to talk to, it hits you like a freight train. You sigh and try to sleep it off; maybe it'll be better tomorrow. You continue through a cycle of work, stress, depression, anxiety, and those moments of happiness that are sometimes the only things that keep you going on your dark days. This becomes your life. At least, that's how it happened for me._

~

A dark-haired young man sighed as he closed his journal. He yawned and rubbed at tired blue eyes after setting his glasses off to the side. After a few minutes of staring blearily at a spot one his desk, he got up and went to lay on his bed. The teen pulled the covers over himself and hoped that sleep would come to him tonight, though he knew that it was unlikely. This young man's name was John Egbert and he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep... Earlier, he had seriously considered killing himself. God, his nerves were a wreck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda setting up John's life right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay so like, with this fic, I'm using John's journal entries to signify each new day. Or at least, I'll try to. I have this broad idea of what I want to write, but I'm still working it out and whatever. I already have like, chapter 10 or something already written out, and I can't wait until I get to that part, because I'm v proud of it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

(Thursday)

_March 15_

_So, maybe Rose was right. Writing in a journal may turn out to be helpful. It's helping me to vent my feelings; it helps to settle my mind. It's probably the reason I didn't.... Well, it's might be the only reason I'm alive after last night. Anyways. I actually slept a little bit last night, so now I'm off to school. Hopefully the test today won't be too hard._

~

John closed his journal and then stood and stretched. He walked over to his dresser and contemplated what to wear for the day. After a moment of indecision, he picked out some jeans and a t-shirt, as well as some boxers, before going to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He emerged about ten minutes later, fully dressed. He continued to dry his hair with his towel as he walked back to his bedroom. He sat on his bed after grabbing some socks and shoes, and then he started to put them on. He stood and grabbed a few things before heading downstairs, where his dad had breakfast ready. He slipped on a smile and put a bounce in his step before he entered the kitchen.

"Morning dad," he said as he accepted the plate that his dad had prepared for him and sat at the table. As he munched on his eggs and toast, John told his dad about his plans to hang out with Dave after school. Dad said okay and smiled at his son before going to get ready for his own day. John sighed softly as his father left the room, slumping a little in his chair. He quickly finished his breakfast and then stood.

He grabbed his bag from where he had left it by the door before yelling out a goodbye to his dad and exiting the house. He began his walk to the school, enjoying the brisk air. Maybe he should've brought a jacket. He shrugged to himself; it would get warmer by the end of the day. He had a car and could drive to school - honestly, it would be easier that way since the school was halfway across town - but he enjoyed the peace his walk brought him as he made his way down the sidewalk, so this continued to be his preferred way of getting school unless the weather necessitated otherwise.

He arrived at the school about twenty minutes after embarking from his house, getting there early enough to go to the library for a while before the bell rang. He needed to get a book for a project he was supposed to do in Spanish. As he went down the aisle that had the book he was searching for, John spotted his girlfriend's sister. He smiled at her.

"Hey Aranea."

The blonde girl - Aranea - looked up and smiled as she saw John. "Hey John. How are you today?"

"I'm good. Just popping in to get a book for an assignment." He found the book he was looking for and then turned towards her. "Do you know if Vriska remembered to bring the supplies for our project?"

Aranea pursed her lips and thought before replying, "Yeah, I think I recall her putting some stuff in her bag this morning. She's in Mrs. Kim's room making up a test if you want to go check with her."

"Okay, thanks, Aranea. See you later~"

John checked out his book and made his way to the class. Luckily, it also happened to be his first period, so he could hang out in there until class began. He walked in after stopping by his locker and then sat at his desk. Vriska acknowledged him with a small wave when he walked in; she would talk to him as soon as she finished her work.

As he waited, John brought out his binder and worked on some of his work that he had to turn in third period. A few minutes later, John heard Vriska get up and turn her paper in before making her way over to sit in front of him. He looked up and met her eyes, smiling brightly at her.

"Good morning."

"Morning, John." Vriska gave him a devilish grin before moving in to give him a quick kiss, pulling away as the teacher cleared her throat. John blushed a little bit; Vriska always had a way of publicly displaying her affection. Not that he had any problems with that! He just didn't want to get in trouble for PDA. He cleared his throat a little.

"So, um, did you bring the stuff for our project?"

She nodded and brought her bag up to show him. "Yup, I remembered. This project will be a breeze." They discussed their plans for the class they would be sharing later in the day.

The bell rang after a while, and Vriska stood up, gathering her stuff. John smiled at her as she turned to leave. "I'll see you in fifth."

She nodded and made her way out. Students slowly began to file into the room, chatting and taking their seats before the tardy bell rang. John grinned as he saw his best bro enter the room. Said best bro made his way over to his seat next to John in the back, offering his fist for a fist bump. John fist bumped him; he couldn't leave him hanging - what kind of bro would that make him?

"'Sup?"

"Nothing much."

A petite blonde girl joined them in their little group at the back, a tall, pale girl following her.

"Good morning, Dave." "Good morning, David."

"Mornin', Rose. Kanaya." Dave nodded at them and they sat down at their seats as the bell rang.

They talked quietly, wasting their homeroom time. John didn't say too much; he was tired. But he did make an effort to look attentive, keeping a small smile on his face as he nodded and responded at what he deemed appropriate times.

They turned to the front when homeroom was over and class began. It seemed to drag on for John, who tried to keep himself from falling asleep. He managed to stay awake as the teacher taught them different rhetorical strategies and other language stuff that he didn't really care for this morning. He sighed in relief as the class ended at the signal of the bell, standing up and gathering his stuff.

"See you later." He waved a goodbye to Dave and Rose as he left for his second period, chemistry - something that he would actually like. Unless they had to do bookwork (he absolutely abhorred bookwork).

As he walked into the classroom, John saw Jade and Karkat. He smiled brightly at them and went to sit by them, chatting away until the tardy bell rang and class began. This class was a little better than last period, at least. He managed not to drift off, and he understood the assignment fairly well; science had always been one of his stronger suits, along with math.

Math was his next class. When he got there, he went to sit in his usual desk. Shortly after he was situated, Dave came to sit in front of him. The blond twisted in his seat to look at John, giving him a nod of hello before launching into speech.

"So anyways, there's this new chick in my class last period. She said she was blind, but she moved around confidently and then got real close to my face and sniffed me. Like, goddamn, I don't know what was going through her mind as she took a long whiff of my manly aroma. I mean, like, goddamn, I know I smell good, but back off. And then she licked my face-"

"No way, I don't believe that-" John was cut off as Dave continued his ramble.

"And the feel of her slimy tongue across my cheek gave me chills. Dude, have you felt someone lick your face before - of course you haven't, you're Egbert... Unless you do weird stuff with Vriska.. - but anyways, it was enough to have my soul screeching and clawing at my skull, begging to get away from this horror. And like, she pulled away with the most sinister grin on her face, red lipstick making her look like she had feasted on the flesh of some poor little homeless children or some shit and then she just laughs. No. It was more like a cackle. She cackled at me. Bro, it was terrifying. Don't go near her." He looked at John with a blank look, waiting to see how he would respond.

"Uh..."

"Nah man, she was actually pretty chill. She did sniff me though. And she is blind. And her lipstick is kinda reminiscent of blood. She's cool though. Mostly because she acknowledges my coolness whereas some people don't," he said, giving John a look that just made the dork laugh.

"Man, you're sooo lame."

"See, John; this is what I'm talkin' about. You don't appreciate the fact that you are blessed to have such a cool kid friend like me."

"Pfft, whatever man."

Dave turned to the front as the teacher began to pass out papers.

About halfway through the class, John could see Dave scribbling something on a piece of paper before throwing it over his shoulder to hit John in the head. John kicked at Dave's desk as he bent down to pick up the balled up piece of paper from where it had fallen on the floor.

<Bro, what're we doing this afternoon>

John thought for a second before writing a messy reply.

<I dunno. Movie maybe?>

He folded up the piece of paper and set it on Dave's shoulder when the teacher wasn't paying attention. Dave reached a hand up and grabbed it before unfolding it and then reading it. A minute later, the paper was tossed back to him again.

<okay, but no shitty Cage movies or anything like that>

< >:c they're not shitty :B you just have a shitty taste in movies>

He drew a doodle dick on the paper before placing it on Dave's shoulder once more. He heard Dave huff a small laugh and didn't get the paper back for a few minutes. When he did, he made a face at the anatomically correct dick that Dave had drawn on the paper.

< ... Dammit Dave >

Dave snorted when he got the note back, making the teacher look at him. He ducked his head and went back to work, note passing over for now.

When the bell rang at the end of class, John gathered his stuff and started to walk out the door with Dave.

"See ya, Egbert."

"Bye Dave. See you in band." They went their separate ways.

John headed to P.E. When he walked in, he went straight to the locker room to get changed into his clothes before anyone else came in. He grabbed his bag from his locker and went into one of the stalls to change, pulling on sweatpants and a t-shirt. He walked back out in time for the teacher to call roll. When the teacher was finished calling roll, he walked over to John.

"Hey Bro."

"That's Mr. Bro while we're at school, Egbert." John just gave him a look and the tall man grinned. "Nah, I'm just kidding. How's it goin'?"

"It's going fine. I'm coming over to hang out with Dave this afternoon. He probably forgot to tell you."

"Okay. Hey, ya look tired, kid. You wanna sit today out?"

John gave him a grateful look. "Yeah, that'd be nice. I have a test next period."

"Okay. You can go chill in my office or something while I whip these kids into shape." John nodded and walked into the office off to the side and sat at the desk, smiling a little to himself as he heard Bro yelling at the students. Having a best friend whose brother was a teacher could have its perks. He laid his head down against the cool desk and napped for a while.

After about an hour, Bro came into the room. He poked John's shoulder, and John woke up. He lifted his head up and gave Bro a sleepy look, making the blond smirk a little.

"Class is over; you can go to lunch now."

John nodded and then stretched a little before standing up. He yawned and grabbed his bag before heading to the locker room. He changed back into regular clothes and then headed out. He wasn't going to eat lunch, but he would go towards the lunchroom so Bro wouldn't say something. Once he was out of sight of the gym, John changed his course and started heading outside to spend his lunch period reading under a tree or something; none of his friends shared his lunch period.

John was just sitting down at the base of a tree when he saw a figure approaching him. He groaned; it was Cronus. The leather-clad teen stopped in front of John and sneered down out him. John sighed softly and tried to ignore him, which, of course, was unacceptable to Cronus.

"Hey, loser," Cronus said as he lightly kicked at John's leg. John didn't respond, making Cronus slightly irritated. He kicked at John's leg a little harder. "I said hey. You should be happy I even give you the time of day."

John sighed again and closed his book before putting it in his bag. He stood up, keeping his gaze lowered, and tried to abscond; however, Cronus blocked his way and shoved him back up against the tree.

"You don't fuckin' walk away when I'm talkin to you."

John grit his teeth and tried to shove his way past Cronus, who was crowding him against the tree.

"I'm not in the mood for your shit today, Cronus."

The other teen was slightly taken aback by John's mood; usually the little twerp was nice and agreeable, barely giving resistance when Cronus decided to bully him.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" He asked as he yet again blocked John's way. John huffed a little.

"Bad night. Now move."

Cronus scowled at John's impudence and gripped his shoulder before ramming his knee up into John's stomach, making the boy lose his breath. Damn, that would bruise.

"I'll let you go today with that little warning; next time, don't fuckin talk like that to me." He then, finally, moved aside and watched as John walked past him. He wondered at what could make the normally exuberant teen so ill-tempered... He decided he would find out one way or another; only he could make his targets upset.

He began following John once he had gone a few feet. He followed John to another part of the school grounds until John finally seemed to notice that he was, indeed, following him. John clenched his fists and took a deep breath before turning towards Cronus.

"Why are you following me?" he asked as he tried to make his fingers uncurl. Cronus shrugged.

"Maybe I just wanted to," said Cronus, and John gave an exasperated sigh at the response.

"Can't you follow me around some other day?"

Cronus pursed his lips a little before grabbing John's wrist and pulling him roughly to a secluded area between two of the buildings. He pinned John up against the wall and examined the kid's face; he had bags under his eyes and a general air of sadness about him. John tried to shove Cronus away; Cronus let him.

"Let go of me." He pushed his way past Cronus and began to walk away.

"Wait." John paused. "What's goin on with you, John?"

"...it's nothing. Drop it." He continued his walk after a second. He walked for a bit and relaxed when he confirmed that Cronus wasn't following him.

He found another spot to sit down and read at, so he read until the bell signaled the end of the period. He got up and went to his next class: history. He had been dreading the class all day.

He mentally prepared himself as he walked towards the class. When he got in there, he pulled out his notes and began studying for the test. After a few minutes, class started and the teacher began handing out tests after instructing the students to clear their desks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions, critique, requests?   
> I cut off there because it seemed like a good transition point, plus, I haven't gotten around to writing the next part yet.  
> Please leave kudos if you like it.  
> -J


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bros, I’m basically dead all the time, so I apologize for not posting regularly and whatever. I’m in college now and I’m just like. Dead. I’m gonna try to start posting more, but I still have a bad tendency to procrastinate. Plus, I’m also working on a demonstuck fic with Jake (other user of this account). You should totes go read it. It’s Immoral Impulses.  
> But yeah, I'm so sorry about not updating this. I've just had no motivation.

(Still Thursday)

After the bell rang, John walked out of the classroom with a sigh. The test was now over, and he felt exhausted. He felt as if he did okay on it, but it had just been so long and tedious. At least it was over now.

John stopped by his locker before he headed to his next class: Spanish. He was looking forward to this class, at least, because he would get to see his girlfriend. He walked into his class and then went over to his desk. Vriska walked in shortly after and came to sit in the desk in front of him. She turned in her seat and leaned over John’s desk and gave him a quick kiss.

“Hey babe.”

John smiled and replied, “Hey Vriska.”

“So, ready to work on this shit?” she asked.

“Yup.”

“Cool,” she said as she began pulling the supplies out of her bag.

John watched her for a few seconds before he started to take out his own stuff.

“Kay, so I wrote out a general outline of what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna have to present in front of the class – I’ll let you do most of the talking – so let’s make the visual piece colorful and eye-catching. I can give you my materials and then you can decide on how they should be incorporated on the poster while I write out a basic plan of what we should actually say up there.”

John continued to talk about what they should do for the project for the majority of the class period, Vriska occasionally adding in something they should do. When the bell rang, John gave Vriska a kiss on the cheek before he left the class. He stopped by his locker and then headed to his last class of the day. Band. One of his favorite classes.

John walked into the band room with a smile. He loved being in here. All the loudness and friendly (and weird) people and the harmonious yet chaotic sounds always helped to take his mind off of his problems. He had several friends in here, and the teacher was absolutely fantastic.

He waved at a few people before he went to the cubby-holes that held the smaller instruments. He grabbed his flute from his spot and then headed to his seat in the front row. He set down his bag and pulled out his music folder and then set it on the stand. Then he opened his flute case. He put a little bit of cork grease on the flute before he assembled it. He looked up as he finished and grinned as he saw his friends walk into the room. They waved at him. Jade grabbed her flute before she bounded over to sit next to John.

“Heyyyy John!”

John smiled as he replied to his exuberant friend. “Hey Jade. How are you?”

Jade bounced a bit as she put her flute together. “I’m great. I got on the track team!”

“Oh wow, that’s great.”

“Mhm” Jade smiled as she looked back at Rose, who had sat down in the second row with her clarinet. John also turned in his seat to look back at Rose.

“Hey. How have you been since first?”

Rose gave him a small smile. “I’ve been doing well, thank you for asking.”

Dave then came up, holding his drum sticks. He leaned against John’s chair as he greeted him. “Sup?”

“Hey Dave. Nothing much. How was fifth?”

“Oh shit man, it sucked ass.”

“Yeah.”

The group of friends talked amongst themselves for a few seconds before Dave went back to the drums. John started warming up, and Jade joined him. They practiced for a bit before the teacher walked out of her office. The class quickly came to order and they started playing a piece they would perform at the harvest festival. The class seemed to go by quickly, and soon enough, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. John put his flute up and waited by the door for his friends to finish up. Rose joined him first, followed by Jade, and then Dave finally showed up (he had been talking to someone). The four friends left the band room together. They walked out to the student parking lot. Rose and Jade waved goodbye to their friends and went their own ways. Dave led the way to Bro’s car, where they waited.

“So anyways, we’re gonna have a hella sweet time tonight. Like, you’ll be the Sweet Bro and I’ll be the Hella Jeff. It’s gonna be all kinds of sweet nasties up in this bitch. Shit will be going off like the Fourth of July. Gonna be patriotic up in this shit, gonna be red, white, and blue, bro. Nothing more American than two dudes partying on a Friday night.”

“Yup. We’re gonna have a great time. Gonna break out the Con Air tonight.”

“Aw come on bro, that shit’s lame as fuck. We should watch something cool.”

“No, Dave, Con Air is not ‘lame.’ It’s _hella_ radical dude.”

“Psh, who even says radical anymore?”

“Me. That’s who. Because I’m cool like that. Cooler than you.”

“Nope, you’re so lame. And even if you _were_ cooler than me, then that would make me hotter than you. So either way, I’m better.”

“Psh, no way.”

“Ya way.”

“Yahweh? Like God or whatever?”

“No, dork.”

John grinned as Dave pushed him lightly. They just continued to cut up until Bro finally came out to the car.

“Yo Bro, what took you so long? You made us suffer out here waiting for your ass.”

“Shut up, Dave,” Bro responded as he unlocked the car. John quickly got in the front seat. Dave groaned as he got in the back. Bro shook his head and just started up the car. “You two are ridiculous.”

“No we’re not.”

“Yeah, Dave, we kinda are. You in particular.”

Dave gasped in mock offense, and Bro chuckled.

John snickered and reached over to turn on the radio. Some popular pop song came on, and John moved to change the station, but then Bro stopped him and then started to drive. John sighed in exasperation and sat back in his seat as the two Striders began to sing along to the song. He listened to them sing songs until they made it to the house. Once there, Bro parked, and they all got out of the car.

Bro headed up to the door while the two boys grabbed their bags. Bro unlocked the door and walked in. John shut his door and then went over to where Dave was still getting his stuff out. He shoved Dave in and shut the door, snickering at Dave’s shout of surprise. He ran inside and closed and locked the door. A few seconds later, he hear Dave run up. He heard Dave try to twist the knob and then curse.

“John, open the door!” Dave hit the door and continued, “I’m literally gonna kick your ass.”

John laughed and replied with, “Hah, as if that’ll get me to open the door.” He looked out the peep hole and snickered at the sight of a frustrated-looking Dave, his hair messed up and his bag slung over his shoulder. He taunted him for a few minutes, and he didn’t realize that Bro was coming up behind him. He jumped when he was jabbed in the side.

“Okay, kid, that’s enough. Let him in.”

John sighed. “Do I have to?”

“Yup.”

John begrudgingly unlocked the door and then opened it. “Hey, buttface, he said I had to let you in.”

Dave made a face at him.

“Oh, real mature.”

“Shut up, John, you’re the one who pushed me in the car and locked me out of the house.”

“Yeah, so.”

“So, I’m gonna beat your ass.”

“Oh, kinky.”

“Gross.” Dave shoved John lightly and went further into the house. Bro had already headed into the kitchen. Dave went towards the living room and called back, “Come on, I’m gonna completely wreck you at these video games.”

“Oh, wreck me you say? (No homo tho).” John snickered and followed after Dave into the living room.

“Oh my god John shut the fuck up.” Dave started setting up the video game stuff. John went to sit down on the couch, slinging his bag onto the ground. Dave got the controllers and went to sit by John. What then ensued was several hours of shouting and shoving and the occasional appearance of Bro telling them to shut the fuck up and then to ask them what they wanted to eat.

Whenever Bro came in one more time to tell them the food had arrived, they paused the game, jumped up, and raced each other to the kitchen, shoving each other and trying to trip each other up to try to get there first. Thirty minutes later saw them with plates heaped with take-out and sitting on the couch, a movie starting to play on the screen. Dave was making faces at the TV.

“Dude, I said no Nic Cage.”

“Well, _I_ said yes, so we’re watching some Nic Cage.”

Dave sighed and shook his head. He shoved an egg roll into his mouth and chewed. He spoke with his mouth full – “Are you gonna spend the night since we don’t have school tomorrow?”

“Hmmm. I should. Lemme call my dad and ask.” He pulled out his phone and called his dad. Dave paused the movie as John talked on the phone. A few minutes later, John gave a thumbs up and quickly finished up the phone call. He looked at Dave and grinned. “Tonight is gonna be hella sweet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, I'm sorry for cutting this off at a weird place, but this is what I have written that goes in chronological order (because like I already have something later written out that I'm hella proud of) and I didn't want to keep y'all waiting any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, critique, requests?  
> I'm open to suggestions for what's to happen.  
> 


End file.
